Lasos que nos Unen
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Una visión de cómo Emma y Snow White se reconocerían una a la otra


Lasos que Unen

OUaT no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Simplemente me ha cautivado

Esta historia simplemente la comencé a escribir sin tener algo en concreto y esto fue lo que salió.

Una visión de cómo Emma y Snow White se reconocerían una a la otra

**Lasos que Unen**

Emma había trabajado durante toda la noche, todos los habitantes de Storybrooke se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer llamadas a la oficina del Sheriff afirmando que un lobo estaba merodeando por el pueblo, lo cual no era tan descabellado después de todo, ya que ella misma había visto uno en dos oportunidades y a juzgar por la descripción que daban, parecía tratarse del mismo animal. Fue una larga y fría noche de luna llena, pero finalmente había llegado a casa.

Mary Margareth la llamó un par de veces antes de media noche para preguntarle cómo estaba, lo más probable era que no estuviera en casa porque según le dijo debía estar más temprano de lo habitual en el colegio y preparar todo para la feria de ciencias que se llevaría a cabo ese día. Efectivamente cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con el inconfundible olor de comida recién hecha, dejó sus llaves y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró una nota de su compañera de casa, al lado de unos deliciosos pancakes hechos no hace mucho tiempo. "_Emma, te dejo el desayuno para que comas algo antes de dormir. Procura descansar un poco, recuerda que hoy vendrás a la escuela como juez de los trabajos de ciencia. _ _ MM_"

Emma sonrió al ver la pequeña carita feliz que Mary le había dejado en la nota, sin lugar a dudas aquella mujer se preocupaba realmente por ella, siempre tenía pequeños detalles, cuidaba que se alimentara bien, descansara apropiadamente; sin lugar a dudas se comportaba como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

Esto al principio incomodaba un poco a Emma y más aún después de confesarle la loca teoría de Henry, pero finalmente terminó por acostumbrarse a las atenciones y cuidados de Mary Margareth, eso parecía hacerla feliz y era algo que Emma no iba a discutir, porque ella también disfrutaba y apreciaba el sentirse importante para alguien después de tantos años de maltrato emocional y malas experiencias.

Disfrutó su desayuno y se dirigió a su habitación para tratar de descansar un poco, pues debía regresar a la comisaría y luego ir a la escuela, definitivamente necesitaba un auxiliar, pero encontrarlo no se le estaba haciendo fácil, nadie parecía estar interesado en aquel puesto, y mucho menos después de los comentarios de Ruby luego de su corta experiencia allí.

Su cama se veía cómoda y sonrió al ver una de sus pijamas sobre la almohada, Mary siempre pensaba en todo y procuraba hacerle las cosas más fáciles, le hubiera encantado crecer a su lado, quizás eso la habría hecho una mejor persona de lo que era, o al menos una que pudiera relacionarse mejor con los demás. Se cambió la ropa y sin dar más espera se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, y segundos después el teléfono de la casa se le unió. Aún adormilada se apresuró a contestar

- hola – respondió

- sheriff Swan? – preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono

- sí, quién habla? – preguntó

- Es el doctor Whale – dijo

- en que puedo ayudarle doctor – dijo Emma

- lamento molestarla y más para darle este tipo de noticias – dijo en un tono algo dramático – pero usted es su contacto de emergencia

- de qué está hablando? – preguntó preocupada – qué ha pasado?

- se trata de Mary Margareth – dijo finalmente el doctor – hubo un accidente en la escuela y ella se llevó la peor parte

- cómo está ella? – exigió temerosa de la respuesta que podría obtener

- está en estado crítico - dijo él – requiere cirugía, pero ese es sólo uno de los problemas

- voy en camino – dijo sin esperar más respuestas del doctor

Tan rápido como pudo se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al hospital, sólo serian un par de minutos, pero el tiempo se le hacía eterno, pensaba lo peor, que tal vez no la encontraría con vida, para decirle cuanto la quería, que si hubiera creído en las palabras de Henry, habría podido disfrutar de ella como su madre. Cada minuto que pasaba la agobiaba más.

Finalmente pudo divisar el hospital, sin importarle las restricciones de estacionamiento, dejó su auto en el primer lugar libre que encontró y corrió rumbo a emergencias, donde pudo divisar a David, Rubí y Henry sentados en la sala de espera, con rostros de preocupación.

- ¿qué ha pasado? – se apresuró a preguntar

- lo siento Emma – dijo Henry quien corría a abrazarse a ella, llorando desconsoladamente – es mi culpa, es mi culpa - repetía

- tranquilo chico – abrazándolo - todo estará bien – diciendo estas palabras no sólo para él, ella también quería creerlo desesperadamente

- la señorita Blanchard me salvó y ahora es ella la que está herida – seguía llorando aferrado a su madre – lo siento mamá

Emma miraba a David y Rubí, esperanzada en que ellos le explicaran mejor que había sucedido, pues aún no tenía nada claro

- uno de los experimentos de la feria salió mal – comenzó a hablar Rubí – explotó cerca del soporte de una de las estructuras que armaron para la feria y ésta cedió – continuó – Henry estaba en el camino y Mary Margareth lo puso a salvo, pero no tuvo tiempo de protegerse a sí misma – finalizó Rubí

- la estructura golpeó levemente su cabeza y el pecho, pero el daño mayor está en la pierna – habló David – se rompió en tres partes y perforó la arteria

- sheriff Swan, me alegro que llegara – dijo el Doctor tan pronto la vio

- cómo está Mary Margareth? – fue lo único que atinó a decir

- tiene múltiples heridas – dijo – algunas de bastante cuidado, requirió de cirugía inmediata, sólo que perdió mucha sangre

- y qué espera para hacerle una transfución? – le preguntó en tono autoritario – no pierda más tiempo.

- el problema – dijo el doctor Whale – es que no tenemos su tipo de sangre, ni aquí ni en los bancos cercanos.

- ¿está bromeando no? – preguntó Emma

- lamentablemente no es así – le respondió – Mary Margareth ha perdido mucha sangre, y sin la transfusión adecuada, me temo que no va a resistir mucho

- ¿cómo pueden no tener O- en el banco de sangre? – Preguntó Emma enojada – es todo lo que necesitan

- me temo que en este caso, no es tan simple como pensábamos – dijo el doctor

- ¿qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó intrigada Emma

- que el cuerpo de Mary Margareth está rechazando las transfusiones – respondió – y a no ser que encontremos su tipo exacto e intentemos nuevamente, vamos a perderla

Emma no terminaba de asimilar las palabras del doctor, la sola idea de perder a Mary Margareth la aterrorizaba, ahora era ella quien se aferraba a Henry, tratando de encontrar consuelo para sí misma. De repente Henry se separó de ella con una sonrisa esperanzadora en los labios

- tú puedes darle tu sangre Emma – dijo Henry – debe funcionar, tiene que hacerlo – acercándosele al oído para que sólo ella escuchara – las demás transfusiones no han funcionado porque necesita que sea sangre "real", y tú eres su hija

- vamos chicho – le habló Emma colocándose a su altura y tratando de calmarlo un poco – me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero soy AB- y no creo que pueda ayudar

- ¿en serio? – Habló el doctor Whale – ¿ese es su tipo de sangre? – preguntó extrañado

- sí, así es – respondió ella

- justo el tipo que tiene Mary Margareth – dijo sorprendido de que justo aquella mujer tuviera exactamente el tipo de sangre que tan afanosamente necesitaban, y más siendo un tipo sumamente escaso

- vez, te lo dije! – Habló Henry emocionado a una Emma que aún no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando – ella es tu mamá así que no va a rechazar tu sangre – le dijo en voz baja al oído – ambas tienen sangre real, de princesas - sonriendo

- vamos a hacerlo! – Dijo Emma, sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Henry, lo única que realmente le importaba ahora es que podía hacer algo por Mary – no podemos perder más tiempo

- tendrá que ser una transfusión directa – habló el doctor Whale – cada minuto que pasa, es tiempo precioso que perdemos – sonriendo – acompáñeme sheriff Swan

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos, allí se encontraba Mary Margareth en una de las camillas, conectada a diversos aparatos. Y si su tono de piel era más blanco de lo habitual, en estos momentos, parecía tener un tono más amoratado y aquella visión horrorizó a Emma.

- aguarde un momento sheriff Swan - le indicó el doctor – voy a hacer los arreglos para que procedamos de inmediato, puede ir colocándose un poco más cómoda – indicándole mediante señas que se quitara la chaqueta y se remangara la camisa – no tardaré

Emma de inmediato hizo lo que el médico le indicó, corrió una silla junto a la cama de Mary y le tomó la mano. Se sorprendió al sentirla tan fría, casi como si estuviera muerta. Le tomó la mano entre las suyas, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor, la besó y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, se sentía impotente y con tanto miedo, que no sabía realmente cómo comportarse, así que simplemente se dejó llevar por su instinto y el corazón y comenzó a hablar.

- vamos Mare – comenzó a hablarle Emma aún con su mano entre las suyas – no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme sola – sollozando – aparte de Henry eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tú me has dado un hogar, eres mi familia – agachó la cabeza reposando su frente sobre la cama – por favor, ya me dejaste sola una vez, no vayas a hacerlo de nuevo – sonando casi como una niña rogando a sus padres.

Sumida en su angustia, de pronto sintió que le apretaban levemente la mano, cuando alzó su mirada, pudo ver que Mary Margareth tenía un par lágrimas en los ojos, y lo que parecía ser una apacible sonrisa.

- vamos a comenzar – dijo el doctor Whale ingresando a la habitación.

Emma se distrajo un instante, y cuando volvió a mirar a Mary Margareth, esta continuaba con la misma expresión.

Habían ingresado una camilla, y le habían solicitado a Emma que se recostara en ella, para que estuviera casi a la misma altura que Mary Margareth, y de ésta manera lograr que la gravedad ayudara un poco en la transfusión

- Esperemos que esto funcione – habló el doctor – de lo contrario sus posibilidades son mínimas – le dijo a Emma, quien utilizando su "súper poder" supo que no le mentía

- va a funcionar doctor Whale – dijo Emma con determinación – tiene que hacerlo.

La enfermera preparó el brazo de Emma, canalizó la vena y seguidamente conecto el cable transparente en el catéter que tenía Mary Margareth. Segundos después pudo ver como el preciado líquido rojo salía lentamente de sí y en unos instantes comenzó a penetrar en el cuerpo de Mary Margareth, pero por más que intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos, de repente se vio sumida en un profundo sueño.

De pronto se vio en una habitación, y fue testigo de una extraña escena. Una mujer idéntica a Mary Margareth, con cabello largo, sostenía un bebé envuelto en una manta blanca y un hombre estaba a su lado "tienes que llevarla, tienes que llevar a la bebe al armario, tenemos que creer que volverá por nosotros, debemos darle una mejor oportunidad" dijo la mujer "adiós Emma" dijo de nuevo besando tiernamente la bebe.

Emma ahora comprendía todo, lo que Henry decía no eran locuras, lo que acababa de vivir era un recuerdo, la primera y única vez que estuvo con sus padres y se enfadó porque las cosas pasaron de aquella manera y tuvo que vivir sola a lo largo de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, se alegró porque finalmente se quitó el peso de encima de imaginar porqué sus padres la habían abandonado al lado de la carretera. De la misma manera que cayó en un estado de inconsciencia, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- creo que va a funcionar Sheriff Swan – dijo emocionado el doctor – parece increíble, pero ya está recuperando el color, y tan sólo han pasado unos cuantos minutos

Emma no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, su sueño, mejor dicho su recuerdo pareció tomar más tiempo

- ordenaré que le traigan algo de beber sheriff Swan – dijo el doctor Whale – no queremos que se una a Mary Margarth en el hospital – sonrió – la enfermera vendrá en unos minutos para retirar el catéter

Emma miró a Mary, no no a Mary Margareth, miró a Snow White, su madre y sonrió. Tal como lo dijo el doctor una enfermera entró, retiró el catéter del brazo de ambas mujeres y le dejó a Emma un poco de jugo de naranja y galletas.

Con cuidado de no marearse, Emma se puso en pié corrió de nuevo la silla, y se sentó junto a la cama, igual que cuando entro a la habitación; y otra vez tomó la mano de Snow White entre las suyas.

- vas a lograrlo madre – dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos – vas a recuperarte y pronto te pondrás bien – continuó – y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda y más para arreglar las cosas, y tu al igual que Henry vas a ayudarme, ya no quiero estar sola nunca más – guardo silencio un momento – te quiero mamá – finalizó Emma

- sabía que vendrías por nosotros cariño –dijo muy suave, casi como un murmullo Snow White mientras observaba emocionada y con mucho orgullo a su hija – y te prometo que pase lo que pasa, no importa cómo, nunca más estarás sola – derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Y sin importarles más que ellas dos en aquel momento, se quedaron así por largo rato, con las manos entrelazadas, dándose esperanzas mutuamente, de que fuera lo que les esperaba de ahora en adelante para hacer volver todo a la normalidad, ahora se tenían una a la otra, unidas no sólo por los lazos de la sangre, sino por los lazos de amor.


End file.
